1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for adjusting an elongated component part, extending across the width of a moving material web, for the purpose of applying a liquid or viscid medium onto the moving material web. Further, this invention relates to an apparatus to adjust such a component part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Processes and apparatuses for adjusting an elongated component part extending across a moving material web are being applied within the scope of so-called coating systems. Such coating systems coat a moving material web made of, for example, paper, carton or a textile material, either on one side or both sides with one or more layers of liquid or viscid coating medium such as, for example, coloring substance, starch, impregnating fluid, or the like.
In a so-called direct application, the liquid or viscid medium is applied by a coating mechanism directly onto the surface of the moving material web which, during the application process, is carried on a rotating support surface such as, for example, a continuous loop belt or a backing roll.
In an indirect application of the medium, the liquid or viscid medium is, on the other hand, first applied onto a supporting surface serving as a counter surface such as, for example, a mating roll designed as an applicator roll. From there, the coating medium is carried into the nip (roll split) through which the material web runs, resulting in the transfer of the medium from the applicator roll onto the material web.
Such apparatuses usually include an elongated component part, extending across the width of a moving material web, which is supported by a supporting beam as well as an adjustment fixture which is attached to the supporting beam. The adjustment fixture includes a plurality of adjustment devices which are distributed along the width of the component part and which are adjusted directionally perpendicular to their longitudinal axis to locally different setting ranges for the purpose of achieving a forced deformation of the component part.
This elongated component part can, for example, be the load rail for the profiling of a doctor element or the slice bar of the headbox of a paper-making machine.
For the purpose of profiling the elongated component part, the individual adjustment devices, i.e., the adjusting spindles, are individually adjusted. Typically, a maximum allowable adjustment range is specified whereby the adjustment range for each adjustment device is typically the same. If, during profiling of the rail, each of the adjustment spindles is adjusted to its maximum allowable range, a liner deformation of the rail is achieved. This has the consequence that the neighboring designated partitions of the rail, which is incrementally affected by each adjustment device, are flush in terms of their alignment. The amount of the maximum allowable adjustment is obtained by establishing the difference in adjustment travel between the current and the neighboring adjustment device.
The disadvantage associated with this established process and apparatus is that the maximum amount of deformation of the elongated component part lies substantially under the technical possible deformation.